pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Battle To Remember
Story Smoke is still covering Hitmontop and Quagsire. The smoke clears finally, showing Hitmontop standing. Referee: Quagsire is unable to battle. Jon: You were great Quagsire. Jon returns Quagsire. Tyler: You okay to continue Hitmontop? Hitmontop: Top. Tyler: Good. Jon: Right. Sudowoodo! Jon sends out Sudowoodo. Commentator: Jon has sent out Sudowoodo, which is a rock type Pokemon. Hitmontop has the advantage, so what is Jon planning? Tyler: Close Combat! Jon: Dodge it! Hitmontop moves fast using Close Combat but Sudowoodo keeps dodging. Hitmontop gets covered in purple, taking damage from poison. Then Hitmontop has blue going over its body for a few seconds. Tyler: Poison. As long as Hitmontop can continue, then we will win this match. Jon: Over confident aren’t we. Tyler: Close Combat again! Hitmontop uses Close Combat again and this time hits Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo takes a lot of damage but Hitmontop gets in blue again. Tyler: Again? Jon: Got ya! Sudowoodo, Wood Hammer! S udowoodo runs towards Hitmontop and hits Hitmontop sending him up in the air and crashing next to Tyler. Referee: Hitmontop is unable to battle, Sudowoodo wins. Jon: Good work Sudowoodo. Tyler returns Hitmontop. Tyler: Thanks Hitmontop. How did you knock Hitmontop out with one attack? Jon: Close Combat is a move which lowers the user’s defence and special defence one stage. Tyler: I see. Tyler grabs another Poke Ball and throws it onto the battlefield, revealing Miltank. Jon: Miltank. Commentator: Tyler is now using Miltank after Sudowoodo defeated Hitmontop. Mary: So first Jon had a disadvantage, and now Tyler? Ralph: Miltank is not at a disadvantage. Tyler must have some super effective moves against Sudowoodo. Jon: Rock Tomb! Sudowoodo uses Rock Tomb and the move hits Miltank, trapping her. Tyler: I knew you were going to use that move. Jon: You did? Tyler: Gyro Ball! Miltank uses Gyro Ball and knocks the Rock Tomb at Sudowoodo who gets hit. Then Miltank hits Sudowoodo. Jon: Nice tactic. Tyler: Thank you. Now, Iron Head! Jon: Foul Play! Miltank uses Iron Head towards Sudowoodo and Sudowoodo uses Foul Play. The moves collide and both Pokemon move back after the amount of power they both possess. Jon: Headbutt! Sudowoodo uses Headbutt and the move hits Miltank. Tyler: Now to give you a real challenge. You can’t defeat Miltank if she doesn’t lose any stamina. Jon: What do you mean? Tyler: Milk Drink! Miltank uses Milk Drink and restores all its health Commentator: This will be a difficult challenge for Jon as Miltank can use Milk Drink and restore its health. Jon: Argh. Tyler: Without a fighting type move, Miltank has the advantage. Iron Head! Miltank runs towards Sudowoodo using Iron Head. Sudowoodo just stands there. Jon: Foul Play! Sudowoodo raises its hand and then it goes orange/red. Sudowoodo hits Miltank and Miltank goes flying over to Tyler. Sudowoodo then gets covered in red for a bit. Tyler: That wasn’t Foul Play. Jon: No. But Sudowoodo has just learnt a new move! Jon gets his Pokedex out and points it at Sudowoodo. Jon: So Sudowoodo has Foul Play, Rock Tomb, Wood Hammer and now Power-up Punch. Tyler: Miltank, stay on your toes. Jon: Power-up Punch! Sudowoodo runs towards Miltank and hits it again with Power-up Punch, glowing red for a short time in the process, showing the attack gain. Tyler: Milk Drink! Miltank restores its stamina. Jon: This will get annoying. Tyler: Iron Head! Jon: Rock Tomb! Miltank rushes towards Sudowoodo using Iron Head. Sudowoodo fires Rock Tomb at Miltank, but uses multiple rocks rather than just one. The Rock Tomb lands in front of Miltank, but Miltank destroys them all but gets slower. Jon: There we go! Now, Power-up Punch! Sudowoodo waits till Miltank is close then uses Power-up Punch, causing a lot of damage to Miltank. Tyler: Gyro Ball! Jon: Wood Hammer! Miltank uses Gyro Ball and Sudowoodo uses Wood Hammer. The moves collide and cause both Pokemon to get knocked back to their trainers. Referee: Both Sudowoodo and Miltank are unable to battle. Commentator: A double knock out! Tyler: You were great Miltank. Jon: Amazing work Sudowoodo. Jon and Tyler return their Pokemon. Jon: Two left. Tyler: I know who I’m going with, and you don’t have another water type to stop Charizard! Tyler sends Charizard in. Jon: I knew Charizard still had a lot of strength in him. Plus, Quagsire wasn’t the only water type I brought. Tyler looks confused. Jon: Vaporeon, fire squad member deploy! Jon sends out Vaporeon. Tyler: A Vaporeon. That’s a surprise. Flamethrower! Charizard fires a powerful Flamethrower at Vaporeon. Jon: Hydro Pump! Vaporeon launches Hydro Pump and cancels out Flamethrower. Jon: You need to do more than that Tyler. Tyler: I see. Then use Slash! Charizard uses Slash towards Vaporeon, but Vaporeon dodges. Charizard is flying in the air. Jon: Hydro Pump! Vaporeon fires Hydro Pump towards Charizard. Tyler: Dodge it! Charizard dodges with ease. Tyler: You missed. Jon: Vaporeon is part of the Hoenn Pokemon fire squad. Vaporeon controls the Hydro Pump which is in the air and aims it at Charizard which hits and smashes Charizard into the ground. Jon: Vaporeon very rarely misses its target. Commentator: What a surprise! Vaporeon controlled Hydro Pump like it was nothing. Dillon: Vaporeon is the leader of the Hoenn Pokemon Fire Squad. Luke: No way. Nate: Jon knew Tyler would be bringing Charizard so asking Dillon to bring Vaporeon was the best choice. Tyler: Vaporeon is good. Didn’t know you had one. Jon: Vaporeon and I are good friends, but Vaporeon is also the leader of the Hoenn Pokemon Fire Squad. Tyler: No way. Jon: Finesse is Vaporeon’s jive. Now Swift! Vaporeon fires Swift at Charizard. Tyler: Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower and cancels out the Swift. Then Vaporeon is flying towards Charizard, who is again in the air, on a Swift star. Tyler: Whoa! Ralph: No way! Dillon: Vaporeon knows all the moves it has perfectly. Nate: And Jon knows this. Dillon: They seem so in sync considering they haven’t seen each other for a long time. Nate: Considering Jon found Vaporeon as an Eevee when it wondered onto the ranch, they would always be inseparable. Jon: Now Shadow Ball! Vaporeon fires a close range Shadow Ball and then the Swift star it was on at Charizard, combining the two moves into a black star. The move hits Charizard. Jon: Yes! Vaporeon lands on the ground gracefully. Charizard lands a bit injured onto the battlefield. Tyler: We need to up our game. Dragon Rush! Charizard uses Dragon Rush at full speed and this Vaporeon, knocking it high into the air. Tyler: Now Flare Blitz! Charizard then uses Flare Blitz towards a falling Vaporeon. Jon: Ice Beam! Vaporeon fires an Ice Beam and the two moves cause an explosion, making both Pokemon smash into the battlefield. Jon: Vaporeon! Tyler: Charizard! Mary: Are they both unable to battle? Charizard and Vaporeon get up slowly. Jon: Good work. Now, Swift! Tyler: Flamethrower! Vaporeon launches Swift and Charizard fires Flamethrower and both moves cancel each other out. Jon: Argh. Tyler: This is a great match Jon. I don’t want it to end. But I’m going to be the winner. Jon: I agree, but you aren’t winning. Hydro Pump! Vaporeon fires a powerful Hydro Pump towards Charizard. Charizard starts absorbing green orbs then fires Solar Beam at the Hydro Pump causing a massive explosion, knocking both Pokemon back to their trainers. Jon: Charizard just used Solar Beam! Tyler: You learnt Solar Beam. Great work. Now Solar Blitz! Jon: Trying to finish us off. Charizard fires Solar Beam in front of itself and then uses Flare Blitz and combines the two moves. Flare Blitz is now red and green. Jon: Then we will too! Swift and Shadow Ball! Vaporeon fires Swift and Shadow Ball at Solar Blitz and there’s a big explosion, causing a massive smoke cloud. When the smoke cloud disperses, both Pokemon are on the floor. Referee: Both Charizard and Vaporeon are unable to battle. Jon: Great work Vaporeon, job complete. Tyler: You were great Charizard. Jon returns Vaporeon and Tyler returns Charizard. Jon: Now we know who we have left. Tyler: Yes. Jon: Then let’s go. Jon sends out Quilava and Tyler sends out Feraligatr. Commentator: For their last Pokemon, Jon has sent out a fire type which has a bad match up against a water type like Feraligatr. Jon: Type matchup, who cares right Quilava. Quilava: Lava. Tyler: Dragon Claw! Jon: Aerial Ace! Feraligatr uses Dragon Claw and Quilava uses Aerial Ace, cancelling each other out. Jon: Flamethrower! Quilava quickly uses Flamethrower and hits Feraligatr. Tyler: Fast, now Brick Break! Feraligatr uses Brick Break on Quilava, sending it near Jon. Jon: Dig! Quilava uses Dig and then pops up and back down. Tyler: This is like Whitney’s gym battle. Quilava has let a lot of holes over the battlefield and dives back underground. Tyler: Aqua Tail! Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail into a nearby hole and then water jets appear out of all the holes. Feraligatr retreats using Aqua Tail. Tyler is shocked that Quilava is nowhere to be seen. Tyler: Where is Quilava? Jon: You thought we were using the same idea as when we both battled Whitney. But you were wrong, and right where I want you. Fire Blast! Feraligatr is standing over a hole, unknown to Tyler, and Quilava uses Fire Blast underground. The flame erupts underneath Feraligatr sending it into the air and crashing back down onto the battlefield. Quilava jumps out of the hole. Jon: Good work Quilava. Quilava: Qui. Commentator: Now that is one way to make a not very effective move cause a big amount of damage. Luke: Jon and Quilava click together so well. Tyler: Ice Punch! Jon: Flamethrower! Feraligatr uses Ice Punch and Quilava uses Flamethrower causing some mist to appear on contact with Ice Punch. Tyler: Dragon Claw! Feraligatr uses Dragon Claw on Quilava, whilst in the mist, and sends Quilava into the air. Tyler: Now Aqua Tail! Feraligatr jumps above Quilava and then uses Aqua Tail smashing Quilava into the ground. Jon: Quilava! Quilava struggles to get up, then collapses again. Jon: Quilava! Luke: Is this it? Quilava is still on the ground. Jon: Come on Quilava, you can still battle. Quilava struggles to get up, but finally does stand up and then it ignites its flames and also has a red fiery glow around it. Jon: Yes. Tyler: So, Blaze. Jon: Fire Blast! Quilava fires a very powerful Fire Blast and then the move hits Feraligatr with a big gust of wind on contact. Tyler: Whoa. Brick Break! Jon: Aerial Ace! Feraligatr uses Brick Break and Quilava counters with Aerial Ace. Feraligatr keeps on using Brick Break but Quilava keeps countering with Aerial Ace. Jon: Fire Blast! Quilava uses a close range Fire Blast having a direct hit on Feraligatr, blasting it back towards Tyler. Feraligatr falls to the ground. Referee: Feraligatr is unable to battle, Quilava wins. Jon goes into the Final. The crowd cheers. Jon returns Quilava and Tyler returns Feraligatr. Later on, Jon, Ralph, Tyler and Nate are in the main room of their trainer cabin. Jon: That was a great battle Tyler. Tyler: Yeah it was. Nate: And your final battle is against Malcom. Jon: Malcom? Ralph: Yeah. And he is powerful. Jon: Then bring it on. The screen freezes in shot. Narrator: Jon and Tyler have battled, with Jon becoming the victor. Now Jon is in the final against Malcom. What Pokemon will Jon choose? Find out soon Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nate Mary Luke Ralph Dillon Pokemon Jon *Quagsire *Meganium *Quilava *Vaporeon *Sudowoodo Tyler *Hitmontop *Miltank *Feraligatr *Charizard Category:Johto Travels Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes